funorbfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Usuário Discussão:Bigd56
Hi Bigd56 -- we are excited to have FunOrb Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Juan David Ruiz Templates / categories needed ( And stub list?) After 1 hour editing the Main Page to make it Portuguese, I finally concluded that we need loads of new templates and categories. My question is, will you do these templates and categories? If you do, you can ask me the titles for the templates/categories (there are alot of them translated in the main page).Powdinet 20h22min de 28 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) RE:RE:Templates / categories needed Are they created the same way as normal articles or I create them in a diferent place? RE: My User Page Want me to put different languages in tabs or just the normal way?Powdinet 21h33min de 28 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) Infobox (in case you want to start making the game pages) If you want to start making them, this is the template. Make sure everything in there is Portuguese. Sim means Yes, and Não means No(Sim in case it is multijogador and Não if it isn't) Powdinet 14h44min de 29 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) A minor mistake I made. Could you please change the name of Categoria:Arcadas to "Categoria:Arcade"? ThanksPowdinet 19h09min de 29 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) :Found another mistake I made. Categoria:Jogos_Originais should be deleted.Powdinet 21h18min de 29 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) Bricabraque doesn't have any hyphens in portuguese version(atleast in the name, it has in the icon) I would revert it but I got to go. I'll add the images to the pages tomorrowPowdinet 23h05min de 29 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) :I'm going to leave it hyphenated to match the english version. The page name without hyphens is a redirect. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23h07min de 29 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) I've finished creating game pages Now I'm going to translate the contents of the games in english and after I finish that(it should take a while though) I'm going to create the achievement pages. For now, I only need you to upload all the game logos and game images(like weapons etc.). I'll be doing them alphabetically, that way I don't get confusedPowdinet 20h47min de 30 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) :Ok... I'm gonna need to crop them, etc first, so it may take a while, but I'll do it... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 20h54min de 30 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) :: Thanks... Also, if you(or someone you know) could give me translations for member-only items/stuff, I would appreciate :)Powdinet 21h08min de 30 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) :: I'm a member. What do I have to get translations for? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 21h10min de 30 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) ::: The translations for the weapons in sol-knight, hostile spawn, the skins in torquing, among others.Powdinet 21h13min de 30 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC)